<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Falcon is Gone by storywriter8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702760">The Falcon is Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8'>storywriter8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 The Maltese Falcon Job, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Shifter Eliot, Succubus Sophie, Werewolf Eliot Spencer, Wind Elemental Parker, Wizard Hardison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being conned by Nate, the team has to decide what they will do next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Falcon is Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it would be different this time. Eliot thought bitterly, staring out the window of the chopper. The ship and Nate were far behind them but still Eliot stared, going through everything that had happened since the job had gone sour. Every little eye twitch, every change in the pitch of Nate’s voice, every sign that something had gone from bad to worse. Everything that Eliot had missed.</p><p>It was different this time, it hadn't been an over zealous grifter trying to get it all and losing everything. This was their mastermind, conning his own team, betraying them, destroying their pack.</p><p>No one had spoken yet aside from Sophie giving the pilot instructions before breaking down completely and sobbing into Parker's shoulder. The succubus reeked of sadness and anger but lacked the focus to affect her friends very much.</p><p>Parker was doing an admirable job of comforting Sophie and Eliot wished the curl of pride at her emotional growth could hold its own against the all too familiar hole in his heart that Nate had just reopened. How many more times was he going to let himself get ripped apart before he learned his lesson. </p><p>It would never be different.</p><p>“Is there any way?” Parker finally asked, stroking Sophie’s hair and glancing towards Hardison.</p><p>Hardison continued to glare bitterly out the other window but kept his anger out of his voice when he responded. “We were burned Parker, it’ll take weeks to get a set up strong enough to hack a parking ticket.”</p><p>They fell silent again as the chopper began its descent towards a private helipad outside the city. Sophie managed to pull herself together by the time they touched down and got out into the cool evening air. </p><p>A car was waiting for them courtesy of the succubus’s full service rescue. Parker kept her arm around Sophie with Hardison close behind as they headed for the car. But Eliot hung back.</p><p>He watched what was left of his pack walk away for as long as he could bare before turning away. He wasn't going to wait for the awkward silence, the half-hearted attempts to keep the team together. Better to rip out the knife now then to do it slowly and bleed to death.</p><p>As the helicopter took off again, Hardison turned to watch for a moment and send one last fuck you to Nate for all the pain he was causing. He blinked against the dust being kicked up and then blinked again.</p><p>Eliot was walking away.</p><p>Gritting his teeth against the swirl of fear in his gut, the hacker stormed after Eliot and grabbed the shifter’s arm. He wasn't going to lose anyone else damn it! “Where in the hell do you think you’re going?” Hardison demanded, tugging hard and managing to get Eliot to stop. “We-.”</p><p>“We? We! Who's We Hardison!” Eliot shouted, waving his other arm angrily but not daring to turn around. “The team barely survived when Sophie left! We ain't going to last without Nate! There is no we anymore!!”</p><p>Hardison tightened his grip, accidentally letting electricity zing down the hitter’s arm as he dragged Eliot around to face him. Whatever argument the wizard had in mind got stuck in his throat at the sight of the tears gathering in the shifter’s red eyes.</p><p>“I can't keep pretendin’ that this time will be different.” Eliot shouted, voice cracking as he fought to stop crying. “I cant keep losin’ my…” he trailed off as the agony overwhelmed him. He could feel his control slipping as his ears and tail appeared and he bit down on his lip with his fangs.</p><p>"You're the one whose leaving!" Hardison shouted back, shocking Eliot into silence as the hacked pulled him into a hug. Wrapping one arm gently but firmly around the hitter’s battered body and threading the other into his long hair, Hardison murmured softly. “You're the one whose leaving.”</p><p>“And were not going to let you.” Parker murmured, materializing next to them and holding her boys tightly.</p><p>Eliot tried to break free, sobbing as his battered fingers scraped across his teammates’ clothing. But he couldn't, couldn't help but hope that maybe they were serious. The fight went out of the fighter and Eliot slowly wrapped his arms around Hardison and Parker. </p><p>It was different this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized that I haven't explained what pack means to shifters and at this point I'm too afraid to work it in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>